


Fools day

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 420 word count blaze it, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Simon decides to finally tell Jace how he feels, but somehow forgets that it's April 1st.





	Fools day

Simon's palms were sweaty, his heart racing as his feet made their way to the table across the cafeteria. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he and Jace were friends, after all. But after what he was about to do, their entire relationship could be drastically changed. He slides into the seat across from the blonde-haired boy, who looks up from his phone, giving Simon a nod of acknowledgement. Simon braces himself, breathing deeply, then says, "So I have something to tell you."

"Which would be?" Jace asks, looking slightly concerned. Which was reasonable, considering some of the things Simon and Jace had had conversations about.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, so I guess I'll just be frank. I really like you." When Jace raises an eyebrow, Simon feels the need to continue, and rambles, "You're a great friend and I'd never want to ruin this friendship by trying to force something that's not there, but I feel something for you that I've never felt for anybody else. I don't want to regret not telling you how I feel but I'm already kind of regretting this so I'm going to shut up now.

There's a long pause before Jace finally say, "Are you joking?"

Simon blinks. His mouth is dry and he feels like he's going to puke. But at least he did it, he thinks to himself. Not a very comforting thought, but it was something.

"I'm serious," Simon says, "But if the thought of us being together is funny enough for you to think I'd joke about it. then sure."

"No, dude, do you not realize what today is?" Jace asks, smirking at the blushing boy across from him.

Simon thinks for a moment. The day I die from embarrassment? He wonders. No, it was a Tuesday, the first day of April, to be exact and-

It was April Fool's Day.

"Oh my god, I don't know how I could have forgotten that. I'm an idiot." Simon groan, laying his head down to hide his red face.

"It's actually kind of cute," Jace says, reaching across the table to squeeze Simon's arm reassuringly. Simon looks up, smiling softly. "And if we're being honest here, I've kind of developed feelings for you, too."

"Oh thank god," Simon says, letting out a breath. 

"So uh," this time, Jace is the one who feels embarrassed. "Maybe I can take you out on Friday and we'll see how things go from there?"

"That sounds perfect." Simon agrees.


End file.
